rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Session 8 More Planning
(2622) Lian: I have had inspiration (2627) Shadell: So, anyone have urges planned for their cool hellforged wonders? And oh dear. (2622) Lian: replace Vampires in twilight with Frankenstien's monsters (2627) Shadell: I see. This would make it more amusing, why? (2627) Shadell: I mean we already have a story about a bipolar stalker vampire and his equally manic depressive girlfriend. (2622) Lian: the whole Perfect family being litterally so because someone made them from parts (2627) Shadell: Ah. (2626) Lightning Without Thunder: Just replace the vampries with Prometheans. (2625) Ceylin: Nah, the real fun stories are about True Fae stalkers. (2622) Lian: that would be a great changeling story... (2627) Shadell: Can they shout: "DON'T COME NEAR ME! I'M DANGEROUS!!!!!!!!!!" as they try to kiss the heroes? (2627) Shadell: Which the heroes shall find romantic. (2631) Corvus (enter): 21:17 (2627) Shadell: So. Any ideas for urges? (2626) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning's should match each other.. .hmm... (2626) Lightning Without Thunder: fffuuuu i can't think when i'm tired (2622) Lian: Well I'll give setsy afew minutes but until then we can discuss, generally speaking you want to go to Denandsor? (2626) Lightning Without Thunder: Ayup. (2627) Shadell: Probably just to snoop around for now. (2626) Lightning Without Thunder: LOOT AN PLUNDER. (2625) Ceylin: *BAD GUYS WHO LIKE TO LOOT AND PLUNDARRRRRRR. (2625) Ceylin: fix'd (2627) Shadell: Since we want to snag the whole prize, rather than opening it up and walking off with what we can carry. (2626) Lightning Without Thunder: You're trapped, that means you have trapped treasure! (2627) Shadell: It crossdresses? (2631) Corvus: Shadell, one problem: YOU want to snag the whole prize. The rest of us are greedy. (2627) Shadell: Well, we also want a staging area. (2627) Shadell: The loot is freaking impressive. On the other hand, it doesn't give us instant international authority. (2627) Shadell: Or at least credibility. (2622) Lian: It has an army of robots.. (2627) Shadell: Well yes, but a population of host... citizens would be nice too. (2627) Shadell: Besides, it'll be harder for Yu-Shan to run around screaming "BLASPHEMY" if there are a few hundred thousand people watching. (2626) Lightning Without Thunder: Yu-Shan runs around screaming blapshemy all the time. (2627) Shadell: Yes. (2627) Shadell: The key here is to have it be somewhere we aren't. (2622) Lian: Develop crying wolf prana now (2627) Shadell: Also, Niet made Peronelles for everyone if you want them. (2625) Ceylin: Obviously Lightning needs to learn some of those charms that draw heavenly censure and just run around at top speed dropping them across the world. (2627) Shadell: Clearly a Malfeas charm. (2626) Lightning Without Thunder: ZOOM (2626) Lightning Without Thunder: s/run/fly/ (2627) Shadell: Since none of the other yozis whine that much. (2626) Lightning Without Thunder: She can drop them in the ocean and stuff. (2622) Lian: nah its clearly a Ebon dragon charm ywhere you spam heaven with alerts (2626) Lightning Without Thunder: Spam heaven with service pack notices. (2625) Ceylin: Pulling the Celestial Fire Alarm Methodology (2622) Lian: "There's a Yozi invasion in Paragon" "There's a Yozi Invasion in The Imperial city" *Goes back to AE* (2631) Corvus: Ahahaha. (2627) Shadell: Kejock: Damn thing's broken. (2627) Shadell: *Kejock kicks the loom of fate till it reboots.* (2622) Lian: more like Kejack "Fuck this anyone want to run an ITF I need merits.." (2625) Ceylin: The Games of Divinity = Architect Entertainment thing is now burned into my head. (2626) Lightning Without Thunder: YU-SHAN. CITY OF LIGHT. CITY OF MAGIC. (2626) Lightning Without Thunder: Sidereal: STOP! You've violated the law! (2625) Ceylin: ... the guards from Morrowind/Oblivion being Sidereals also makes too much sense. (2627) Shadell: It does. (2625) Ceylin: It's how they can tell that you just picked up an apricot in an empty house from twenty yards away. (2626) Lightning Without Thunder: They fly straight down from heaven and arrest you. (2625) Ceylin: That apricot is vital to the fate of Creation! (2622) Lian: The Unconquered sun can never leave his bubble farm (2622) Lian: anyway any last things you want to setup before leaving Malfeas? (2626) Lightning Without Thunder: A bomb! (2627) Shadell: Giving out goodies for everyone. (2627) Shadell: Also humanesque LSD. (2627) Shadell: Probably an older form of Niet's original shape. (2626) Lightning Without Thunder: DENIED. (2626) Lightning Without Thunder: Niet is lizardgirl. (2627) Shadell: Because that blends in well. (2626) Lightning Without Thunder: She's sneaky. (2622) Lian: If you are running around in a dungeon not seeing it mattering one way or another (2627) Shadell: Well, the key here would be that always being disguised means that you can't ever get found out. (2627) Shadell: Via. someone seeing you. (2622) Lian: and I can see that, I am just saying it seems like a waste when no one is around (2622) Lian: but really I was thinking long term stuff tghat could bloom of wither while you go to creationy stuff (2627) Shadell: More collars obviously, and bring the sorcerer and those being trained in sorcery if we can. (2631) Corvus: Can't think of anything at the moment, as I died off last session. (2622) Lian: You can get them out once you get there with thaum but you can't have them ride asside from Mirage's familiar (2631) Corvus: Mirage is probably going to keep her pet in Malfeas for the moment, so you don't have to worry about that. (2626) Lightning Without Thunder: wat (2626) Lightning Without Thunder: h, familiar. (2622) Lian: she has a much cuter rideable lizard now anyway (2626) Lightning Without Thunder: Mount: Niet ** (2627) Shadell is not ridable. ** (2627) Shadell: rideable* (2626) Lightning Without Thunder: That's what you say. (2627) Shadell: Oh, Lian. (2631) Corvus: You MIGHT be. (2627) Shadell: Niet lost atrophied strength, right? (2626) Lightning Without Thunder: Mirage rides Niet rides Lightning! (2622) Lian: correct (2627) Shadell: So should I bump her strength back to 2? (2626) Lightning Without Thunder: And Lightning is screaming about how much she hates everyone. (2626) Lightning Without Thunder: Haha. (2626) Lightning Without Thunder: STRENGTH 1, FUCK YEAH. (2627) Shadell: Since I subtracted a point from the stat for the mutation. (2622) Lian: No, but it no longer is weakened (2627) Shadell: K. (2622) Lian: so 5 days to leave hell and another 4 days or so to get there. (2626) Lightning Without Thunder: 500 kajillion years later (2622) Lian: that way you have oil (2622) Lian: you get to the outskirts around the creepy land there don't seem to be any children braving the depths currently (2622) Lian: so what's the plan? (2625) Ceylin: Walk toward the city? (2622) Lian: so you want to walk? (2627) Shadell: Walk Toward the City slower than Ceylin. (2631) Mirage: Can we crash our Airship into the middle of the city? (2626) Lightning Without Thunder: ZOOOOMMMMM. (2622) Lian: You could (2625) Ceylin: Well, how far are we from it? (2622) Lian: well the feeling is miles out from the center (2631) Mirage: Probably land on the outside of the 'feeling' then walk into it? (2622) Lian: its a first age city, like the size of New york or LA, or DC (2627) Niet: Niet Essence Dissecting Stares (2631) Mirage: Oh, well. ...We can land outside of the city, then waltz in? (2627) Niet: It's about 120 miles in diameter, probably. (2622) Lian: ack wrong math meant 60 diameter (2627) Niet: "It'll be a bit draining to resist the effect." (2626) Lightning Without Thunder: "Draining?" (2627) Niet: The magic around this place. (2625) Ceylin: "What kind of magic are we talking about?" (2631) Mirage: "How draining are we talking?" (2622) Lian: (Subtract MDV from 8 then multiply that by 2 to how much essence you'd lose per 15 minutes) (2627) Niet: (On average, right?) (2622) Lian: (yeah) (2626) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Which MDV?)) (2627) Niet: (Dodge) (2625) Ceylin: (( It has to be dodge? )) (2626) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Six! :D I CAN MATH)) (2625) Ceylin: (( Obviously our only option is to stunt walking. )) (2627) Niet: (Does it effect automatons?) (2631) Mirage: (Four. This isn't that bad, I guess.) (2627) Niet: (2/interval) (2622) Lian: it doesn't effect automotons (2627) Niet: Niet carefully reaches around and taps one of the massive shoulder pads she's recently acquired. Massive, as in if they were to close up and grow a bit they could probably wrap around Niet. "Viffy! Scout ahead for us." (2622) Lian: the little automotons go off and come back a few hours later (2627) Niet: Neit spends a good deal of the time crafting a map fo the city from what she knows of first age stuff. As the automatons return and report in, in there 'cute' and squeaky voices, Niet edits a few details to match the information obtained. (2627) Niet: 15d10.descending.vs(7) => 15d10.descending.vs(7) (2627) Niet: 15d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,8,8,8,8,7,6,6,4,3,2,1,1 = (8) (2622) Lian: within 20 minutes she finishes it up (2627) Niet: "The cute aura should be coming from the manse in the center.We have the ability to shut it off, but all those mean sidereals might notice and come take the city if we do it." (2626) Lightning Without Thunder: "We can kill them." (2627) Niet: "And then they'll send more." (2631) Mirage: "I don't want to risk us being noticed by Sidereals though..." (2625) Ceylin: "... how many do they have to send and how many can we kill?" (2625) Ceylin: Ceylin obviously likes this 'killing them' idea. (2627) Niet: "More than we can handle probably. This would be a fairly sensitive issue." (2626) Lightning Without Thunder: "We can kill all of them." (2627) Niet: "Like you were so confident against that one we saw in Malfeas?" (2631) Mirage: "I don't think we can kill Sidereals, Lightning. Let alone a bunch of 'em." (2627) Niet: "Besides, even if we free up the city, we still don't have much to stop Lookshy or someone else from taking it." (2631) Mirage: "Hmmmm... An army or a peace treaty might help with that." (2626) Lightning Without Thunder: "Don't you talk about him, Niet!" (2631) Mirage: Mirage notes that Lightning is scared of a Sidereal that was in Malfeas. She files this away for further use and hmmms some more. "Well, if we take the city, are they going to just kill us, or see who we are first?" (2622) Lian: (lightning lives in constant fear of people with shaping powers deciding to Kawai her) (2627) Niet: "There's a good chance they'd check. But they'd know to expect Malfean things at work." (2626) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Haha.)) (2627) Niet: ( =) Wait for it.) (2625) Ceylin: "And is there any way to keep the... draining thing from bothering us without turning it off?" (2622) Lian: (she wakes up in a cold sweat every nnight) (2625) Ceylin: (( So her nemesis must be Solar Dollmaker. )) (2627) Niet: "Meditate to strengthen your mind for a few months?" (2622) Lian: ((DM is clearly an alchemical.. I mean she puts people's souls in dolls) (2627) Niet: "Besides, Denandsor would make a good base of operations to shore up our forces while we plan the war on Thorns." (2631) Mirage: "Hmph. I don't think we have that sort of time, Niet." (2627) Niet: "We could try to blend in amongst a crowd or pretend to be dragonblooded or something, but we'd need a pretty large crowd near the city." (2625) Ceylin: "So is the basic point here that we're not going to be able to do much with this place?" (2627) Niet: "The Realm wasn't built in a day." (2631) Mirage: "Unless we've got more people following us, I don't think so." (2626) Lightning Without Thunder: "So why are we here in the first place? (2625) Ceylin: "If this is a dead end, I'd rather try something better than banging our head against the wall for three months here." (2627) Niet: "It's not. We're fighting against one of the strongest imaginable foes. How long did you think it was going to take to win?" (2631) Mirage: "I think we came just to look, Lightning." (2626) Lightning Without Thunder: "...what." (2626) Lightning Without Thunder: "We don't come just to look, we come to break things and kill people and take over!" (2627) Niet: "We came to examine, and to plan." (2622) Lian: brb (2631) Mirage: "Like I said, look." (2626) Lightning Without Thunder: "If I had Niet's... mind... thing, you would all be long dead." (2631) Mirage: "You shouldn't threaten to kill allies, y'know..." (2627) Niet: "Arrange for the city to be populated, pretend to be dragonblooded when we bring down the miasma, quickly take over and make overtures to the council of rivers. If we do that, we'll have satisfied the spirit of Ligi's mission." (2627) Niet: "And we'll have the resources and political maneuverability to fight against The Mask. Hopefully." (2627) Niet: "Of course, it's probably a bit more complicated than that. I'm miserable at tactics." (2627) Niet: "Or does anyone have other ideas as to what we should do?" (2626) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning fumes. "All we ever do is sit around and plot!" (2631) Mirage: "Hmmmm. Well, this WOULD be a good base..." (2627) Niet: "If you want to destroy Thorns, we could do that in a month. We're trying to take control and hold the city indefinately." (2625) Ceylin: "Where are we going to get tens of thousands of people?" (2626) Lightning Without Thunder: "We need to get off our asses and actually start making progress! I want to take it over too, and if we take over the fucking city we're standing right the fuck outside of, we can do that!" (2626) Lightning Without Thunder: "Some of us aren't very good at sitting around mentally masturbating all the fucking time!" (2631) Mirage: Mirage just sort of laughs at Lightning. "If we take it now, it'll just be taken back." (2626) Lightning Without Thunder: "What?!" (2627) Niet: "Or destroyed in the conflict." (2631) Mirage: "We'll probably die, then the Sidereals will have it for their own, and no one wants that." (2626) Lightning Without Thunder: "You're not doing it right! You can't say 'we'll probably die,' then you never try anything!" (2627) Niet: "Or we'll have to fight Lookshy and everyone else who wants it, and we need them on our side in the long run. This is the largest treasure in the scavenger lands." (2631) Mirage: "Better to err on the side of caution." (2627) Niet: "Everyone wants it, so why hasn't it been taken?" (2625) Ceylin: "So somebody answer my question of where we're getting a few zillion people to populate the city without bringing down just as big of a hammer on our heads." (2627) Niet: "Villages, larger towns, refugee camps. We don't need to fill the city completely, just make it lived in. Mimi, how many people would you expect this city to hold?" (2626) Lightning Without Thunder: "You're all idiots and I'm defecting to the Deathlords." (2627) Niet: "They're loud." (2627) Niet: "And Sabine can probably modify any people we get to reproduce quickly." (2626) Lightning Without Thunder: "They'll do more." (2627) Niet: Sabby* (2627) Niet: "How long do you think the Mask spent preparing to conquer Thorns?" (2626) Lightning Without Thunder: "He conquered it, which is more than we've done!" (2625) Ceylin: "Calm down, four-arms. She's right there. It's not a horrible plan, but we'll need people, and lots of 'em." Ceylin turns to Niet and Sabine. "Do you have any idea if the city is even half-liveable?" (2626) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning makes choking motions with all four hands. (2627) Niet: "It's a surviving first age city. If we can deal with a few obvious problems, we're looking at a base more spectacular than the imperial city." (2625) Ceylin: "I'm more concerned with getting people to live here in the first place and making it look believable. Nobody's going to buy it if there are still death traps everywhere and no water." (2627) Niet: "It should be fixable from what I know. I'd need to see it first hand to be completely sure how much effort it would take." (2627) Niet: "But at the very least, we're looking at an army of golems on our side." (2625) Ceylin: "Seeing the city? Sounds like a job for some kind of fast, annoying thing." Ceylin turns to Lightning. (2626) Lightning Without Thunder: "I'm going to run out of motes and die, but okay. Don't expect me to come back." (2627) Niet: "OK. Have fun Sparky." (2626) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning dashes off towards the city. (2627) Niet: (Nah, it just drains permanent willpower and gives you tons of derangements.) (2631) Mirage: (Do we want her crazier? Seriously.) (2697) Kitsune (enter): 23:07 (2627) Niet: (Hi.) (2697) Sabine: ((*wavies and passes out*)) (2627) Niet: (You never know. She could end up with "Obsession: Being polite.") (2697) Sabine: ((*did nto expect L5R tournament to run so long*)) (2631) Mirage: (It happens to the best of us.) (2627) Niet: ((So...)) (2625) Ceylin: (( That would just get us "I'M GOING TO KILL ALL YOU GOSH DARN LADIES AND GENTLEMEN." )) (2622) Lian: so they are all at the edge of the Denandsor miasma, Setsy (2697) Sabine: ((Oh?)) (2697) Sabine: ((Someone please fill me in?)) (2697) Sabine: ((BRB)) (2625) Ceylin: (( We got to Denandsor and then argued for about an hour and now Lightning is scouting. )) (2627) Niet: (Worried about just destroying the miasma because the prayer strip will count as a blasphemy effect.) (2627) Niet: (And we can't really hold the city if we need to.) (2622) Lian: (btw Lightning flew off twice as fast as the ship) (2622) Lian: it take her an hour to fly in and out (2697) Sabine: ((Ahhh)) (2626) Lightning Without Thunder: And then she comes back! (2627) Niet: ((Muttering about getting Sabine to make her a catgirl!) (2626) Lightning Without Thunder: "Automatons. The city is overgrown. The manse in the center is guarded." (2697) Sabine: ((*can make a catgirl spliced with shark!*)) (2627) Niet: (A catshark girl!) (2631) Mirage: "Figures. Did they notice you at all?" (2625) Ceylin: "Anyone going to notice if we beat up those?" (2626) Lightning Without Thunder: "No. They didn't." (2631) Mirage: "The other automatons?" (2627) Niet: "They're probably programmed to be reactive only." (2627) Niet: "Don't run around waving your weapons or breaking things, and they probably won't attack anyone." (2627) Niet: "Probably." (2625) Ceylin: "If that probably's not true, how hard are they?" (2627) Niet: "Imagine the finest creations of the better twilights from the first age." (2627) Niet: "Now imagine a ton of them." (2625) Ceylin: "So we're fucked if they do." (2627) Niet: "Sparky could probably get away, probably carrying Mimi. Me and Sabby could fly out." (2627) Niet: "Though that would be a bit risky." (2631) Mirage: Mirage frowns at the mention of 'Mimi', but stays silent otherwise. (2627) Niet: "Still, anyone have any plans to recruit people en masse? It might be good to set up a semi-permanent camp nearby until we can take the city." (2625) Ceylin: "I should be able to talk them into it easy enough." (2622) Lian: (there were those people you left with the snakes) (2631) Mirage: "I could talk to some people too, so between me an' Ceylin, we should be good!" (2627) Niet: "It might help to try to get a few more 'skilled' people to help manage the government." (2625) Ceylin: "You find them, we'll talk them into it." (2627) Niet: "Great Forks should have a lot of god-blooded. There have to be a few interested in 'job opportunities." Sabby should be able to modify them to suit our purposes if you can get them to agree to it." (2697) Sabine: "We could also bring the snakes and the people stayibng with them." (2631) Mirage: "...Snakes? (2627) Niet: "Nagoutl! Or something like that." (2625) Ceylin: "If we're trying to avoid attention, wouldn't that be counter-productive?" (2626) Lightning Without Thunder: "I have a cult. They could move in here." (2697) Sabine: "They don't have to be out in the open," Sabine points out. (2631) Mirage: "Nagoutl... Huh. Never heard of them." (2626) Lightning Without Thunder: "...although a bunch of people without tongues might attract attention." (2631) Mirage: "...Probably, Lightning." (2627) Niet: "So Mimi and CeyCey go gather recruits, starting at Great Forks, me and Sabby stay here and work on fixing up a temporary camp and 'modifying' any promising recruits. Sparky, any ideas on what you could do?" (2626) Lightning Without Thunder: "I don't know, I'm apparently useless." (2631) Mirage: "...You're not useless." (2622) Lian: (she coudl run in.. use the explosion and run out!) (2625) Ceylin: "Your job is to keep the two wimps from getting killed by anything while they're working and I'm out." (2627) Niet: "Want to try scouting out Thorns or the Juggernaught?" (2626) Lightning Without Thunder: "If I leave you alone, you'll blow up the city." (2627) Niet: "It's too cute for that!" (2697) Sabine: "I'll be here to keep her in check." (2627) Niet: "... Well... Only a little blowing up the city wouldn't hurt anything." (2631) Mirage: "I don't think blowing up anything is going to help, 'Nini'." (2627) Niet: Niet smiles brightly at the nickname. "Explosions help everything!" (2627) Niet: "Besides, big bombs are soooo cute!" (2622) Lian: (you could try and social fu the sidereal who shows up!) (2625) Ceylin: "For once, we can agree." (2625) Ceylin: (( "HEY, HEAVEN SUCKS DUDE." "You know, I never thought of it like that." )) (2622) Lian: (*Selfishness is power*"Don't turn us in and we'll give you a pony) (2631) Mirage: "...I don't think you should encourage her, Ceylin." (2626) Lightning Without Thunder: "Ceylin is trying to encourage her to share a tent." (2627) Niet: "Sorry CeyCey! THe only one I'd do that with is Eye." (2625) Ceylin: "Hey, ever see Ligier step onto a battlefield? Explosion... more or less. And damn effective, too." (2631) Mirage: "Well, we're not exactly Ligier." (2625) Ceylin: "I'm just saying." (2626) Lightning Without Thunder: "So I suppose I'm scouting Thorns, then?" (2622) Lian: (you can bribe Sidereals with chocolate) (2627) Niet: (Niet may or may not have eaten that. >.>) (2622) Lian: (take that resources 4)] (2627) Niet: (Well, not really.) (2622) Lian: so you are just going to sit there on the edge? (2627) Niet: "Actually, none of you can pilot the aircraft without me, can you?" (2625) Ceylin: "You could drop us off for the recruitment thing, then come back later and get whoever we've convinced... and Lightning can probably get to Thorns faster without it." (2627) Niet: "So drop you off in Great Forks, then pick up any godblooded and let you wander around the countryside?" (2625) Ceylin: "... well, pick us up too." (2627) Niet: "You won't find enough movable sheep just there." (2625) Ceylin: "Then you can keep moving us between cities as we need." (2627) Niet: "It's easier to stay under the radar if we target mostly small settlements." (2625) Ceylin: "Well, if that's what you need, we can wander too." (2631) Mirage: "Wandering sounds like fun, actually." (2626) Lightning Without Thunder: "Oh, have marvelous adventure while everyone else sits around. Sure." (2627) Niet: "Says the one sneaking into the enemy's headquarters." (2626) Lightning Without Thunder: "It's like sneaking into my own house." (2627) Niet: "Except with more zombies." (2631) Mirage: "You're from Thorns too, Lightning?" (2626) Lightning Without Thunder: "Yes." (2631) Mirage: Mirage nods. "Didn't know that... Anyway, should we all get going?" (2627) Niet: "Sounds good." (2622) Lian: Is that it? (2631) Mirage: (I think so.) (2627) Niet: (As do I.) ---- back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights